Don't Subscribe to EvanTubeHD (transcript)
"WARNING! The following YouTuber is a spoiled kid who is exploited by his parents on the internet so they can make a quick buck. His videos serve no real purpose whatsoever, and he has way too many views and subscribers." : ―The warning at the opening of the video. "Don't Subscribe to EvanTubeHD" (officially "iDuck PSA: Don't Subscribe to EvanTubeHD") is a YouTube Poop of EvanTubeHD by iDuckFilms. It is a parody trailer exploiting the titular YouTuber's many flaws, and is most infamous for the latter. SynopsisEdit The video opens with a warning telling people why EvanTubeHD's videos are so bad. A title card appears saying "What kind of videos serve no real purpose whatsoever?". Evan is seen yelling out the words "PURPLE EYE BRAWL". Soon afterward, a Windows error appears, and the video crashes. Evan is seen in a burning forest yelling out "HELL!" just afterward. The next title card says "Who has way too many subscribers?". Evan crashes into the camera. The next scene shows Evan with a clone of himself asking what he thinks. Evan is seen crashing in the Twin Towers, and the name "EvanTubeHD" is shown. Evan is shown dissassembling a LEGO set, and a title card shows the phrase "Reading off of boxes". Subliminal text is shown over more footage. Evan is seen with a toy gun and declares that he wanted a "fart gun", not a dart gun. The next title card shows "crappy Let's Plays". The video cuts to Evan playing Cheetahmen, singing along with the music. The final title card mentions "listing parts". A montage of footage is shown, accompanied by the sound of booing children. The video title is shown. The video ends with Evan saying "Let's get out of here!", and the audience escaping the theater. Gallery TriviaEdit • This video is most infamous for the backlash it recieved on its' realease by EvanTubeHD's dumb fans. It got to the point where iDuckFilms disabled the ratings due to backlash. • This is the only YouTube Poop iDuckFilms made after 2011 where she had to disable the ratings. • This video, along with A Very Strange EvanTubeHD Easter, was removed by EvanTubeHD due to a bogus copyright claim in December 2013. It got reinstated two weeks later due to being considered fair use. • This is the third EvanTubeHD YouTube Poop iDuckFilms has made, after Little Annoying Orange vs. The World and A Very Strange EvanTubeHD Easter. • This is the only iDuck PSA that has been made so far. • This is the first appearence of the Twin Towers. They would later reappear in DREADLOSERS KART 8. • The cover of Super Smash Bros. Brawl can be seen at one point. • The game EvanTubeHD plays in the "crappy Let's Plays portion" is Cheetahmen, a game from the infamous NES cartridge Action 52. • The footage of the audience leaving is reversed footage of the trailer of The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure. It is reused from Oogielove Filler. • '''AlexC0615 References: '''The icon in the corner is a parody of AlexC0615's YouTube icon at the time of this video's production. The forest from "Paper Kirby Ch. 3 - Pt. 1" is briefly seen. VideoEdit Categories: